An impact energy absorption device comprising a rod suitable for cutting by the surrounding cutting tools arranged uniformly in the body sleeve is known from patent description PL202114. In order to ensure the proper guiding of cutting tools, the blades of these tools are placed in guides formed on the outer surface of the rod.
There is also known from patent description PL 211405 an impact energy absorption device comprising a rod, with a smoothly varying diameter, suitable for cutting by means of cutting tools. In particular, the rod takes the form of a conic, pyramid or other curvilinear form to provide increased energy absorption capacity in the event of collisions of high kinetic energy.
Known devices perform well their tasks at normal collisions, however in case of an increased deviation angle between the cars, striking each other, some uncontrolled displacements between the body sleeve with the cutting tools and the machined rod occur. Such displacement causes the deformation of the cooperating parts, which in turn makes impossible further efficient absorption of energy.